


A Change Of Scene

by Green3lf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e12 X-Cops, F/M, Fluff, MSR, friends to almost lovers, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3lf/pseuds/Green3lf
Summary: A ‘between the cases’ story set in Queenstown, New Zealand after ‘X-Cops’. Mulder and Scully kill time before their flight back to DC
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Change Of Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this on my own visit to Queenstown while standing in the line for the Skyline Cable Car to the top of Bob’s Peak (actual names). My thoughts drifted to The X-Files. I sat at the lookout described in this story and started writing.

They hadn’t really understood why the powers-that-be had decided a 5-day International Policing conference should be graced by their presence. Scully thought it was supposed to be by way of an apology for the Pfaster debacle. Mulder was more inclined to think that they wanted him out of the way until the interest in their appearance on Cops died down. Either way, they had not been sorry to swap steamy D.C. for the fresh mountain air of springtime in Queenstown, on the picturesque South Island of New Zealand, so they never inquired too deeply.

Their hotel, The Crowne Plaza, was on the shore of Lake Wakatipu and, by comparison with their usual FBI accommodations, very comfortable. The public areas were light-filled and cosy, with sensational views across the park and lake to the snow-capped mountains beyond. The conference itself had been uneventful and mostly uninteresting. Fortunately, they had not been required to build a tower out of office furniture, and they had avoided the wine and cheese reception. Instead, the days had been filled with talk of gun crime and home-grown terrorism. Their evenings had been spent eating early in different local restaurants.

On the second night, following a tip from a local police officer they had sat with at lunch, Mulder made Scully queue for an hour at Fergburger. She eventually conceded he had been correct in making her wait with him, in spite of the numerous pick-up lines she had to endure from cocky young snowboarders, tanned and golden from their day on the mountain. They ate their burgers sitting under flowering cherry blossoms in a nearby park. Scully picked the fallen blossoms from Mulder’s hair just so she could play with his hair (he left them in Scully’s because he thought she looked adorable). They ended each night drinking delicious local wine in a tucked-away corner of the hotel bar, before retiring to their separate rooms. It had been a relaxing way to spend the week.

The conference had ended last night and their flight home was not until Monday, leaving them with a free weekend. Mulder had considered heading up to a local ski field, as they were all still open-“Hey, Scully, did you know The Remarkables is one of only two mountain ranges in the world that run due North/South?”- but Scully hadn’t seemed all that keen and he had elected to stick with her instead. So, after incredible coffee and the prettiest pancakes ever served, the two agents walked from Vudu Larder up the steep hill to the base of the cable car that would take them up Bob’s Peak, a viewpoint overlooking the small town. They joined the short line to buy tickets for the Skyline Gondola. Both steadfastly avoided mentioning Duane Barry, Krycek or Scully’s abduction, although it was all either of them could think of for a moment.

This particular gondola car was tiny, holding only 4 people, and they found themselves sharing it with a young dad and his 3-year old boy who were on their way to try out the luge track at the top of the hill. The little boy was bouncing with excitement and it made Scully smile. The ride to the top station took just a few minutes, so they sat back and admired the view out over the lake, farewelling the boy and his dad as they emerged into the cooler air and bright sunshine outside the visitor centre. Their plan was to grab a drink and then take the walking track that wound up and around the peak, affording them views of the surrounding mountains and the taller Ben Lomond, further to the South.

Following the tourist signs, Scully led them out to a viewing platform that jutted out towards the lake, now far below. “It really is beautiful.”

“It is,” Mulder agreed. They were content to stand quietly together and appreciate the breeze and the blue skies.

“It’s quite cold up here. I hope I have enough layers for the walk. I might have a coffee to warm up before we go,” Scully mused.

“Okay, G-woman. Let’s go in and find the coffee. I suspect there will be plenty more views where we are headed.” Mulder shepherded her off the viewing platform with a cold hand to the small of her back. They went up to the restaurant, buzzing with locals and tourists enjoying the fine day, and ordered coffees and grabbed cold drinks and other snacks to take on their hike. Mulder happily noted how relaxed his partner seemed in this environment, far away from the stresses and dangers of their D.C life. For her part, Scully was very content to be anonymous, just another tourist enjoying the sights. She smiled her thanks for the coffee and followed Mulder outside.

They noticed the path was lined with wooden picnic tables placed at regular intervals, so Scully led them up the brick walkway until they reached a table that was high enough on the hill above the visitor centre to afford them a fresh view of the lake. She could see their hotel far below and observed the tourist boats heading out on their morning run down to the sheep farms further down the pristine waterway. One of their conference afternoons had been spent on the old passenger steamer that still ran a service on the lake several times each day. Mulder had enjoyed the calm water and exploring the TSS Earnslaw and Scully had just appreciated being out on the lake and spotting all the beautiful houses tucked away on the hills surrounding the shore.

After the coffees were finished, Mulder rose and wandered off to find the recycling bin. When he returned, Scully stood to join him and he led her across to a framed view over the lake. “Check this out, Scully! The sign says that Lake Wakatipu is the final resting place of a giant!”

“Hmm, perhaps we should stay an extra week to investigate. Might be an X-File,” Scully joked.

“Yes! I’ll call Skinner and let him know when we get back to the hotel tonight.” Mulder grinned as he joined in her playful banter. This was how he liked his Scully. “Come on, are you ready for a walk? The circuit track isn’t too long. It’ll take us up and around the back of this peak. There are more views of the lake and across to Ben Lomond. We just stay on this path I believe.”

“It’ll be a nice walk in the forest!” Scully teased. Mulder shot her a look and was relieved to see her face lit up with a cheeky grin.

“Haha. Let’s go, Miss Scully.” He led the way up the steeply sloping pathway. They soon paused on a small bridge that overlooked the luge, watching the riders as they rolled around the concrete track below. Scully pointed and waved when she spotted the little family they had shared the gondola ride with earlier. Continuing on, it wasn’t long before they reached a sign directing them beyond the happy crowds and up to the circuit trail that disappeared between the tall trees that forested Bob’s Peak. The towering pines shed their needles onto the dirt path, muffling their footfalls and the sounds of civilisation behind them. There were few other walkers on this part of the trail. The light in the forest was dappled and the trees prevented the breeze from reaching them. The trail took a sharp upward turn and, in spite of the deep shade, both Scully and Mulder soon paused to shuck off their warm, windproof jackets. Mulder also removed his long-sleeved shirt, leaving him in a white tee.

“Summer seems to have arrived early on the mountain,” observed Mulder.

“That, or we’re not used to these steep trails. It’s turning into a gorgeous day. I’m actually glad to be in the shade for a bit. I think I may have overcommitted on the thermals,” replied Scully.

“It might get cool again when we’re higher up and out of the shelter of the trees. Unless you want to shed a few more layers first?” Scully wished she could. Ditching the jacket had helped, but she wished she had done a better job of layering. If she removed her long-sleeved shirt, she would be left in a very form-fitting thermal top, not really designed as outerwear, and certainly not family-friendly for when they returned to the tourist area.

“Not just now.” She walked on beside Mulder, enjoying the views and the scents and sounds of the forest in spite of the heat. Eventually, they emerged from the tree line to walk in the sunshine along a flatter section of track that led to the Ben Lomond lookout. The ridgeline of the taller mountain appeared across the golden valley below them. The mountain was still dusted with snow, despite the rapidly warming weather.

“Looks a bit cooler over there, Scully!”

“True. It’s really beautiful here, isn’t it?” They stood together and listened to the unfamiliar birdsong.

“It’s a five-hour climb across the valley and then up,” Mulder informed her.

“Maybe next time. I’ll start training.” Scully looked over to Mulder, looking comfortable and handsome in his white tee. They were alone on this lookout extension of the main track. It was a loop trail, so she guessed that after they returned to the forest, they would soon break back to the more populated parts of the park. “Mulder, go on ahead for a bit. I’m gonna need to lose another layer. I’m dying here.”

Mulder was still enjoying the mountain views. “Go ahead, I’ll wait.”

“It would be more appropriate if you walked on a little, Mulder. I’m going to need to strip down to my bra and take off the thermal before I put my shirt back on.”

Mulder’s attention was now fully captured. His reply was framed with a lascivious grin. “No. Really. I’ll wait.”

Deadpan. “Agent Mulder, that would be inappropriate.” _Much like the way I’ve been watching your arms and back muscles for the last twenty minutes, she admitted ruefully to herself._

“ _Agent_ Scully, I’m finding it increasingly difficult to be at all appropriate around you,” Mulder admitted.

Scully shot him a questioning glance then lowered her gaze from the open look she received in return. “Me too,” she mumbled. She turned her back to Mulder and quickly pulled off her shirt, wriggling out of the thermal tee that had been so ill-advised for this sunny mountainside. She swiftly replaced her outer layer. Mulder had been afforded only a glimpse of creamy skin and a pretty-but-plain black bra. It wasn’t enough, but it was something.

“We could be inappropriate together,” suggested Mulder once Scully was again facing him. No raised eyebrows, no shit-eating grin. Just a sincere look that spoke of the risk he knew he was taking. She smiled to acknowledge his bravery. Maintaining eye contact, Scully answered him openly.

“I couldn’t stand it if we did and it didn’t work out.” Wow. They really were going with the truth-telling today. It must be all that sweet mountain air. Mulder’s reply was equally raw.

“Yeah. I know, Scully. I do. I guess…I just need you to know that I’m struggling a bit with the platonic part of our relationship right now.” He turned and looked ahead, at the snow-covered peaks and then to the aquamarine lake. If he was going to be shot down, at least the view was pretty.

Scully looked over at him and felt her resolve soften, whether due to his honesty or that strong jawline, presented in profile for her viewing pleasure. “Oh, fuck it,” she whispered under her breath. She had to suppress a laugh when she saw Mulder’s eyes widen at her unexpected language. Boy, he had a lot still to learn about her. She reached over and grabbed his hand, running her thumb sensuously along his knuckles. She drew in a breath. “Slow, okay?”

Mulder’s beaming smile compensated for the words he couldn’t quite form. He raised their joined fingers to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. It would be the first of many such intimacies. “Slow,” he assented. Scully felt that kiss all the way to her toes. It passed through several interesting places on the way. She had the sense that Mulder’s version of ‘slow’ was going to be quite some ride.

They finished the walk hand in hand. It was hard to decide which of them had the bigger smile. Scully indulged herself by running her free hand up and down Mulder’s sculpted forearm at regular intervals. She was disappointed when they reached the cable car area again and he put his jacket back on to block the breeze that came up from the lake. The pair were the only two in the gondola on the ride down. They sat close and Mulder rested his hand on Scully’s thigh. The contact sparked a dull ache low in her belly and the presence of a security camera on the ceiling of their car was the only thing that stopped her from drawing his plump bottom lip into her mouth. That particular pleasure would have to wait a little longer, but it was high on her list.

At the lower station, they were again surrounded by tourists making their way back down through the town. Mulder’s hand kept drifting to his spot on Scully’s lower back. They ambled down to the shorefront and picked a sunny spot to sit and look out over the water. The cool air was reason enough for Mulder to draw Scully closer, with his arm draped across her small frame, his hand resting on her hip. With his other hand, he used one long finger to snag a loose curl that was blowing in the breeze and he tucked it back behind her ear, exposing her neck to his view. Since he was so close already, it seemed silly not to lean in and press his lips to her soft skin. He dropped a lingering, hot kiss to her throat. Scully shivered. A full-body movement that he was too close to see, but he felt it in every place where their bodies were in contact. He slowly pulled his lips away from her silky skin.

“Sorry. Slow.”

Scully looked up at him thoughtfully. “Mulder, maybe I need to clarify ‘slow’.” She paused. “I’m not some virginal 14 year old who’s afraid to hold her boyfriend’s hand.” She blushed here, not at the word ‘virginal’ but at ‘boyfriend’. Mulder licked his lips and watched her face. His resting hand squeezed her hip gently.

“I like where I think this is headed, Scully. Please continue.”

She smiled. “Okay. I want to wait until we are back home to have sex.”

Mulder nodded. His face was flushed now too, but with arousal rather than embarrassment. His reserved partner was being remarkably upfront today. He couldn’t believe his luck!

“I’d just like a few days to actually enjoy these butterflies in my stomach when I look at you. I want to hold hands…kiss you…touch you.” She bit her lip: went for broke. “If this is my last ‘first time’ I want to savour it a little. Is that okay?”

Mulder’s smile was the only answer she needed. “You’re it for me too, Scully. You have been for a long time. Even if platonic was all I was ever going to get.” His voice was thick with emotion.

Scully’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She pressed her lips quietly to his. The kiss was sweet and filled with promise. When they drew apart she gave him a cheeky grin and added: “Besides, if we have sex here before we leave, one of us is surely going to end up arrested on that 15-hour flight back to the U.S.”

“Indecent exposure charges or spontaneous human combustion: either would be a waste at this point,” Mulder agreed as he stood and held out both hands. Scully allowed him to pull her to her feet and they started walking down the pebble covered shore, back toward their hotel. Their hands brushed and hips bumped as they picked their way along the uneven ground. Mulder kept reaching out to touch her, tugging on loose curls or smoothing his palm down her hair from crown to tips. At one point Scully spoke.

“I’ve always pictured our first time in my bed,” she murmured into his side.

“Is that so? Any other fantasies you’d like to share with the class, Miss Scully?” Mulder tapped her hip with one long finger. “Oh, probably about the same number as you have, Mulder.” Mulder’s face turned very red. Definitely embarrassed this time.

Scully laughed heartily and took his hand. “That good, huh?” She regarded him speculatively for a moment then tugged on his arm to encourage him to bend low enough for her to whisper in his ear. “I look forward to helping you make every one of those dreams into a reality.” To emphasise her point, she sucked his earlobe into her hot, wet mouth.

Mulder groaned quietly and pulled Scully close so her shoulders were resting against his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. “I’m going to need a minute!” He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and felt her giggle. He realised then just how much trouble he was really in.

They stood looking out at the lake for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither was quite sure how they’d suddenly arrived at this new understanding after so much hesitation and longing, but they were both relieved and happy it had finally happened. Mulder looked out to the mountains and sent up a prayer of thanks to a God he didn’t believe in. Scully stood in his embrace with her eyes shut and looked forward to a speedy trip home.


End file.
